1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit-integrated television and a disk unit-integrated display, and more particularly, it relates to a disk unit-integrated television and a disk unit-integrated display comprising a disk unit and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Background Art
A magnetic recording/reproducing device or a television comprising the magnetic recording/reproducing device is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 8-56318 (1996) or 8-249872 (1996), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-56318 (1996) discloses an electronic apparatus (television) in which a holder (holding member) with a video cassette recorder (magnetic recording/reproducing device) and a printed circuit board placed thereon is assembled along a guide rail provided in a front cabinet and thereafter the front cabinet is assembled with a rear cabinet.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-249872 (1996) discloses a magnetic recording/reproducing device, in which a hole formed in a circuit board is fitted with an inwardly-protruding projection of a cabinet, whereby the circuit board is located in the cabinet, and thereafter a connector provided in the circuit board and a connector provided in a magnetic recording/reproducing portion for recording and reproducing a magnetic tape are connected to each other.
In recent years, with digitization of information, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recordable digital data and the like are in widespread use as an alternative to a recording medium such as a magnetic tape recordable analog data. Therefore, various disk units capable of recording and reproducing digital data are proposed as a recording/reproducing device alternative to a magnetic recording/reproducing device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-228465 and 2004-280917, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-228465 discloses an optical disk player (disk unit) comprising a body, a tray conveying an optical disk such as a DVD recordable digital data inside the unit, a pickup drive portion (drive portion) capable of turning upwardly and downwardly in order to load the optical disk conveyed inside the unit, a door openably/closably mounted in a portion where the tray moves into and out of the unit and inhibiting dust or the like from penetrating in the unit.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-280917 discloses a disk unit comprising a tray for conveying an optical disk such as a DVD inside the unit, and a pickup drive portion (drive portion) having a mechanism of turning upwardly and downwardly in order to load the optical disk conveyed inside the unit. In the disk unit disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-280917, when the optical disk conveyed inside the unit is loaded, a damper provided in the pickup drive portion is brought into contact with a lower surface of the tray, thereby inhibiting a noise from generating with rotation in loading the optical disk.
The disk unit-integrated television (DVD-integrated television) comprising the disk unit as disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-228465 or 2004-280917 is also known. FIG. 8 is an overall perspective view of an exemplary conventional DVD-integrated television 100. FIG. 9 is a side elevational view showing the exemplary conventional DVD-integrated television 100 shown in FIG. 8, which is mounted on a holder. With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a structure of the exemplary conventional DVD-integrated television 100 will be described.
The exemplary conventional DVD-integrated television 100 comprises a front cabinet 101, a rear cabinet 102 and a CRT (cathode ray tube) 103 as shown in FIG. 8. The CRT 103 is so mounted on the front cabinet 101 as to expose a display surface 103a through an opening 110a of the front cabinet 101. The rear cabinet 102 is mounted on the front cabinet 101 mounted with the CRT 103. Thus, the front cabinet 101 and the rear cabinet 102 constitute an outer frame of the DVD-integrated television 100.
A holder 104, a circuit board 105 arranged on an upper side of the holder 104, a DVD drive unit 106 arranged on an upper side of the circuit board 105 are provided inside the outer frame constituted by the front cabinet 101 and the rear cabinet 102, as shown in FIG. 9. The holder 104 is integrally provided with supporting portions 104a so formed as to protrude to a side of the DVD drive unit 106 through after-mentioned holes 105a of the circuit board 105, and the DVD drive unit 106 is set in the supporting portions 104a. Accordingly, the DVD drive unit 106 set in the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104 is set at a position higher by a height of the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104 from the circuit board 105. The circuit board 105 is provided with the holes 105a at portions corresponding to the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104.
The DVD drive unit 106 includes a DVD drive unit body portion 106a, a disk tray 106b for conveying a DVD (not shown), a pickup drive portion 106c provided with a motor (not shown) serving as a driving source sliding the disk tray 106b in an anteroposterior direction, an optical pickup (not shown) for recording and reproducing data and the like. The pickup drive portion 106c is so formed as to turn downwardly in order not to hinder movement of the disk tray 106b when the disk tray 106b moves, while turning upwardly in order to receive a DVD from the disk tray 106b when the DVD is loaded. The DVD drive unit 106 is set in the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104 protruding by a position having a prescribed height from the circuit board 105. Therefore, even in a case where the pickup drive portion 106c turns downwardly when the disk tray 106b moves, the pickup drive portion 106c can be inhibited from coming contact with the circuit board 105.
In the conventional DVD-integrated television 100 shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, however, the DVD drive unit 106 must be set in the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104 in order to avoid contact of the pickup drive portion 106c turning upwardly and downwardly with the circuit board 105. Therefore, in a unitized state that the circuit board 105 and the DVD drive unit 106 are assembled to the holder 104, a height of a unit is disadvantageously increased by a height of the supporting portions 104a of the holder 104. Consequently, in a case where the unit assembled with the holder 104, the circuit board 105 and the DVD drive unit 106 are housed in a packaging box to be conveyed, the number of the units housed in the packaging box is reduced, whereby conveyance efficiency is disadvantageously decreased and conveyance cost is disadvantageously increased.
In a case where the disk unit (optical disk player) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-228465 or 2004-280917 is applied to the conventional DVD-integrated television 100 shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the disk unit (optical disk player) must be also set at a position having a prescribed height from the circuit board in order to avoid contact of the drive portion (pickup drive portion) turning upwardly and downwardly to load a disk with the circuit board. Therefore, in a case where the disk unit (optical disk player) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2005-228465 or 2004-280917 is applied to the conventional DVD-integrated television 100, there is a problem similar to the case of the aforementioned conventional DVD-integrated television 100.
In the electronic apparatus (television) and the magnetic recording/reproducing device (video cassette recorder) disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 8-56318 (1996) and 8-249872 (1996), the pickup drive portion 106c of the DVD drive unit 106 does not turn downwardly dissimilarly to the conventional DVD-integrated television 100 shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and therefore the magnetic recording/reproducing device is not required to be set in a position having a prescribed height from the circuit board. Thus, there does not even exist a problem to be solved by the invention that a height of the circuit board and the magnetic recording/reproducing device unitized with each other is increased.